iVoodoo
by Day-Dreaming Writer
Summary: When Carly receives some dolls from a mystery fan and finds out that they have ways of making things happen, what chaos will she cause with her best friends? A sort of sequel to iAlibi, but you dont have to read it to understand! Rated T because paranoid!


Hey guys, this is my, kinda, not exactly sequal to iAlibi, as it contains mentions of what happened in that story, but you don't exactly need to read it first to understand. Sooo I'm doing Carly's POV, which is different for me, so let me know how majorly I sucked at it!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the characters or anything else.

* * *

**iVoodoo**

**Carly's POV**

I sat as always, on my couch watching my two best friends fight, turning back and forth like I was watching a tennis match. Ever since I'd answered Sam's call from the police station and sent Freddie down to rescue her, I'd been mystified as to what Sam had actually done to end up there in the first place. But when the pair got back, all I had been able to gather was that Sam wasn't exactly grateful for her rescue. They hadn't been fighting about it originally but the TV remote had set them off and the argument changed directions from there.

Just as I was debating whether to shoot them or shoot myself, someone knocked at the apartment door. Sighing, I opened it to find the space empty.

"Helloooo," No answer. Ran-dom. Suddenly spotting a wrapped box with my name (but strangely no address) scrawled over it in Sharpie, I grabbed the parcel and kicked the door shut. "Hey guys."

The bickering couple gave no response so I left them to it. Unwrapping the paper, I only half listened to what Freddie was yelling behind me.

"Oh, and if it wasn't for me, you'd still be sitting in that stinky cell, waiting to go to juvie! Ungrateful, much?"

It was a deep red box, with a note taped to the front.

"Oh I woulda got myself out, easy! At least I wouldn't have told…"

I started to read the note. 'Dear Carly, I was on holidays and saw these, and thought of you! They look just like people we know don't they? ;) From, a Seattle fan.' Raising my eyebrow in a gesture picked up from Sam, I opened the box to find… three dolls. Not barbie dolls, but little material dolls with handstitched felt clothes and painted faces. I gingerly touched the hair to realise that it was real. Gulping, I caught the end of Sam's sentence.

"… the cop that we-" she broke off, "_slept_ together."

"WHAT!" I jumped up and gaped at the blonde standing in front of me, but they continued to ignore me, like I wasn't having a heart attack over here.

"Hey, I didn't say what we were doing; only that we were together when it happened, so it couldn't have been you pranking Miss Briggs!"

"And then you said, what do you think we were doing? What else could you have possibly meant? Tell me that Freddork!"

"God Sam! I was lying, and you know that. Why are you so mad?"

Relieved that I'd misunderstood whatever happened between my friends (and that I'd finally found out what Sam was in trouble for), I looked at the dolls again. It was easy to see why the mysterious 'Seattle fan' had sent them. There was a blonde and brunette girl and another brunette boy doll. The brunette girl had a pretty dress on, whereas the other girl doll was wearing pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Remind you of anyone? The boy doll even had a striped shirt. Freaky much? Actually, come to think of it, the boy-doll and the blonde-doll were next to each other while the mini-me sat away from them when I went to pick them back up off the couch…

Meanwhile, the real Sam and Freddie were starting to wind down their argument, with Sam grudgingly admitting that Freddie had done _ok_, for a nub.

Just for laughs, I turned the mini blonde and mini boy towards each other and started to mimic what they'd just been doing. I was trying not to cack myself laughing, as I shook the Freddie-doll up and down as if it was yelling at mini-Sam and she was yelling back, before he retorted causing the Sam-doll hit him. I don't encourage her violent tendencies, but I couldn't help myself. I was about to bring the mini-me in to tell Sam to leave Freddie alone when I jumped out of my skin as Freddie suddenly screamed at Sam, who had been about to raid my fridge, the quarrel forgotten.

"Sam! You set me up to come get you out in the first place!"

"So what, Fredward? You owed me an alibi anyway, and I think you humiliated me enough in the process to just forget about it."

I was staring at them now, not believing it. The argument had been over, and Sam apparently still thought it was because she was calmly tearing herself some ham. But Freddie was starting to scare me… I could see his face getting beyond a healthy shade of red and a vein was pulsing on his neck.

"Well, _Samantha _–"

Sam put the ham down…

_Uh-oh_

"If you think you can manipulate me like that all the time, you have ano-"

But we never found out what Sam had coming, because, just like when I played with those dolls, Sam Puckett punched Freddie Benson.

* * *

**(A few hours, and some Carly-logic conclusions later)**

As soon as she'd hit Freddie, Sam lost her anger. But unsurprisingly, they were fighting again. This time it was about why Sam had hit him. Sigh. Sam seemed to have never ending excuses, but to me, I was more leaning towards it being my fault. Or more specifically, the dolls fault. Which is why, while Sam and Freddie where slowly backing themselves across my apartment as they yelled, I was holding a doll in each hand, my little version of myself on the couch beside me, awaiting a chance to test my theory. Suddenly, my chance appeared. Freddie had somehow backed Sam up against the counter and was in her face while she leaned against the bench, trying to appear unconcerned.

Now that I knew neither could go anywhere, I went for it… but then I realised I actually had no idea what I was going to do to trial this. I felt a touch on my leg and glanced down, to see the miniature Carly doll. I swear it was looking at me, I'm not crazy. In that second I knew what I had to do.

"Well Freddie, now that you seem to have me in a position where I have no choice but look at you, what are you gonna do now?"

In that second, I clasped my hands together, squishing the dolls into each other, faces colliding. I watched eagerly as Freddie suddenly pushed Sam even further back against the bench and…

Cracked their heads together.

I couldn't believe it. Their heads cracked together. They were supposed to kiss, dammit!

Sam shoved Freddie off with, what the hell dork? Ugh, I threw the dolls at the floor and flopped on the couch.

"God Dammit!"

"Ouch!"

"Chizz, Carly, what's with the language? Wait, dork, why are you on top of me?"

I sat up and saw Sam lying on her back on my floor with Freddie's face centimetres from her own. The way he'd fallen had pinned Sam's arms up beside her head. How did that happen? Wait a second… I looked for the dolls and…

Yep.

Those dolls were mirroring the position. Again. Hmmm…

Quickly before I could regret setting my two best friends up, I knelt on the floor and with the tip of my finger gently pressed Freddie's face to Sam's. Behind me I could hear Sam's whine getting cut off and whipped around to see real Freddie and real Sam kissing. and kissing. and kissing just a little bit more.

Before I had to witness them make out, I ran upstairs. A couple of people's splashface relationship status's needed updating. Not to mention the iCarly site.


End file.
